


Make Them Jealous

by Jumabu



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: ( The whole Rich/Michael thing isn't romantic or sexual. )Basically Rich wants to make Jake jealous and Michael wants to make Jeremy jealous so Rich gives Michael hickys





	Make Them Jealous

Michael still wasn't used to walking the hallways alone. It had felt like Jeremy had gotten his Squip an eternity ago, but it didn't change the fact that the feeling of complete loneliness was new to him. He saw Jeremy in the hallway often, sometimes with Chloe, Jenna, and Brooke, occasionally with Rich and/or Jake, and a few others. Each time he passed him, Michael forced his head downward, not daring to glance toward him. It was sometimes hard to hide the redness in his face.  
Michael passed him by, like he did everyday, headed towards the front of the school to head home as they hung out, waiting for traffic to die down. Chloe and her friends were there today, not-so-secretly flirting with him. Michael took a deep breath and walked past them, then turned the corner quickly. He felt himself slam into someone, who steadied themselves, but Michael stumbled back, grabbing the wall for support to keep from falling over. The person had been walking just as quickly as Michael had.  
" Watch it! " The person said. Michael looked up, it was Rich. Michael mumbled an apology.  
" Hey, wait a second... You're Jeremy's ex-friend aren't you? " Rich said almost tauntingly.  
" Yeah... " Michael wanted to say something to defend himself, or make him not seem as pitiful, but a sharp pain in his throat stopped him from speaking. He began to walk off, but Rich blocked him with his arm.  
" I have a proposition for you. " Rich grinned. Michael dared to ask what, but before he could get a word out, Rich was talking again. " You and I, and like almost everyone in this school who knows you exist, know how you feel about Jeremy. " Michael felt his face turn hot.  
" So? " He stammered. " It's not like it matters anyways. "  
" Here me out, " Rich said, licking his lips for a brief moment. " It couldn't hurt you if you made Jeremy jealous, am I right? " Michael furrowed his brow. " Well, if I gave you hickys it'd make him totally jealous. " Michaels' ears turned bright red, making Rich chuckle.  
" Why do you... Why are you trying to help me? " Michael asked.  
" Let's just say we can both benefit from this. " Rich said, leaning against the lockers, still looking at Michael. " So are you down or what? " Michael sighed. He kind of figured what Rich was doing, another attempt to make Jake jealous. The thing was Rich was guaranteed to make him jealous. Rich and Jake had an ongoing pattern of dating, breaking up, making each other jealous, dating again, repeat. Michael didn't know how this would turn out, but he knew it couldn't hurt, and he had nothing better to do. " Sure, why not? " Michael sighed, only a little reluctant. Rich flashed his white teeth, not exactly smiling. He seized Michael by the wrist, pulling him in the direct that Michael had come from. " Where are we... " Michael didn't expect for this to happen now, but he was cut off when he was dragged past Jeremy again. Their eyes locked briefly. Michael felt his face burn, then he broke away, not taking time to see Jeremy's reaction.

 

 

 

Michael examined the faint red splotches all over his neck using the camera on Rich's phone. He gingerly touched them with his fingertips as Rich sat on one of the desks in the empty classroom that they were in. Everything had been quick, the whole ordeal was hardly intimate, as Rich seemed almost determined. It was painful and awkward, Rich's hands clutching Michael's shoulders. Michael didn't know how to really feel, but he knew Rich wasn't exactly satisfied. After a few minutes Rich pulled away, taking out his phone and opening the camera, handing it to Michael and going to the other side of the classroom. After a few moments of looking at himself in the mirror, he felt a twinge of regret, but it was soon drained from him. He walked over to Rich, handing him his phone. Rich took it, then turned it on, looking at the home screen. He seemed to be waiting for something. He let out a rough, broken sigh and put the phone down.  
" It might not be any of my business, but... " Michael regretted opening his mouth the second Rich looked up at him. " Why don't you just... Pick one? Either stay with Jake or... Stay broken up? " Rich looked down instantly and scoffed. Michael could tell he wanted to leave. " You can... You can go if you want. " Rich clutched his fist, but didn't say anything. He then relaxed for a second, running a hand through his hair.  
" I'll go when I want. " Rich tried to say it cooly, but there was a raspiness in his voice that Michael recognised. It came when someone was trying to keep from crying. Michael nodded, then left the classroom, shutting the door gently behind him.

 

 

 

Michael could feel eyes locked on him the next morning. Rich and Jake were nowhere to be seen, hinting that they were probably somewhere together. Michael mostly ignored the stares and whispers from onlookers. He leaned against a locker, headphones on but no music playing. He stood for a while not doing anything. He new rumours of all kind were spreading about him at this very second, but a part of him didn't care. It wasn't as if things could get any worse. After a few seconds, Jeremy turned the hall, walking quickly. Jeremy stopped, staring straight at Michael. Jeremy looked angry and hesitant, he lost his cool for a second and stumbled towards Michael, grabbing him by the shoulder. Michael shoved him away.  
" Oh, you're actually acknowledging me for once. " Michael scoffed. Jeremy just stood there, his face twisted.  
" What's wrong, Squip got your tongue? "  
" It's not here right now. " Jeremy said.  
" That'd explain a lot. " Michael felt rage boiling within him. He didn't want to act this way to Jeremy, but he did deserve it.  
" What's your problem? " Jeremy demanded.  
" What's MY problem? " The bell for first period rang. " You didn't care about me until I went off with Rich! "  
" Just... Shut UP! " Jeremy gritted his teeth.  
" You were the one who came up to me, Jeremy. " Michael said. He suddenly felt Jeremy crash into him, his lips smashed forcefully into his own. At first, Michael was satisfied, this is why he had done this in the first place. It was what he always wanted, but after a few seconds, he pushed Jeremy away, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He didn't look at Jeremy, he was scared his heart would break if it did. He walked to his first period with his head down. He wasn't about to be come Jeremy's toy. If Jeremy really wanted him he'd have to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it sucked. Thanks for reading, though :3 And I know I suck at making up titles. Also I just noticed every section begins with Michael's name.


End file.
